leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ziggs/Development
Ziggs' Designers 1 |gameplay = Sotere on MYMU Ziggs |narrative = Ziggs' Designers 2 |artwork = Risu ( , ) James Strehle (Jem Flores, Esben Lash Rasmussen) Cesar Rosolino, Carlos Luzzi |visual = Ziggs' Designers 3 Kevin Leroy Steve Zheng Lei Qin Citemer Liu |conceptcredit = Ivan the Mad Bomber by Eduardo Gonzalez }} Champion Sneak Peek - Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert Many of you have noticed that it's been a while since the last yordle joined the League of Legends. Since we're aware that yordle enthusiasts can have something of a , we wanted to assure you that we have another of these pint-sized heroes coming your way. So just to clarify, there's absolutely no reason to get batty, bonkers, manic, mental, out of hand or in any other way out of control. As an example, we might start to get a little worried about you if we caught you scribbling down something like this: Dubious schematics are a clear warning sign of madcap machinations, and we'll have none of that here in the League of Legends! Naturally, mysterious, bomb-like blueprints like these are no laughing matter outside the hands of a trained professional. Trained, furry, little hands like those belonging to , the Hexplosives Expert. This turbulent technician with a propensity for pyrotechnics should satisfy all your yordle wants and needs! Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert Revealed By NeeksNaman Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert Revealed Greetings Summoners! Sometimes, you want to go a little crazy. Sometimes, you want to throw caution to the wind. And sometimes, you want to blow stuff up just to watch it explode. If you agree with any of the previous statements, we should have a conversation about , the Hexplosives Expert. The first thing you'll notice about Ziggs is that he doesn't get anything for free - it requires a strong throwing arm and keen aim to get the most out of him, trading safety and caution for massive damage opportunities and insane poke. Ziggs bounces - a new skill shot paradigm - along the ground at his foes and blasts them to smithereens, providing he can predict his enemy's movements effectively. In addition to a barrage of explosives, Ziggs has some madcap tricks up his tiny sleeves. Ziggs' can control an area and knock back enemies a short distance when he detonates it, and he can also send himself flying away from the blast by using the ability to launch himself. If Ziggs is too hasty, however, he'll find the long cooldown can punish misuse and leave him vulnerable in a tight spot. Ziggs espouses our new champion design direction to make champions deep and provide a unique gameplay experience. His strengths and weaknesses really shine (for example, his lack of a reliable targeted nuke allows us to give him greater damage potential and range) and mastering his abilities will challenge seasoned summoners. ;Abilities I= ;Short Fuse Every 12 seconds Ziggs' next basic attack deals . This cooldown is reduced whenever Ziggs uses an ability. |-|Q= ;Bouncing Bomb Ziggs throws a bouncing bomb that deals . |-|W= ;Satchel Charge Ziggs flings an explosive charge that detonates after 4 seconds, or when this ability is activated again. The explosion deals to enemies, them away. Ziggs is also away, but takes no damage. |-|E= ;Hexplosive Minefield Ziggs scatters proximity mines that detonate on enemy contact, dealing and . |-|R= ;Mega Inferno Bomb Ziggs deploys his ultimate creation, the Mega Inferno Bomb, hurling it an enormous distance. Enemies in the primary blast zone take more damage than those further away. Media Music= ;Related Music Pool Party - Login Screen| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| Arcade 2017 - Login Screen| Ziggs Arcade Blast - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Ziggs Art Spotlight| Ziggs Champion Spotlight| A Snowdown Snowtale Snowdown 2016 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| Villains Rule Arcade 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Ziggs Arcade Blast Trailer| Ziggs Figure turnable| Welcome Aboard Odyssey Animated Trailer - League of Legends| Ziggs VFX Update| |-|Gallery= Ziggs Teaser.jpg|Ziggs Teaser Ziggs Concept 01.jpg|Ziggs Concept 1 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs Concept 02.jpg|Ziggs Concept 2 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs Concept 03.jpg|Ziggs Concept 3 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs Concept 04.jpg|Ziggs Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs Concept 05.jpg|Ziggs Concept 5 Ziggs Model 01.jpg|Ziggs Model 1 Ziggs Model 02.png|Ziggs Model 2 Ziggs and Jinx Paint the Town cover 01.jpg|Ziggs "Paint the Town" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists and ) Ziggs and Jinx Paint the Town cover 02.jpg|Ziggs "Paint the Town" Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists and ) Ziggs Poro.jpg|Ziggs Poro Promo Ziggs Statue Concept 01.jpg|Ziggs Statue Concept (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Ziggs Statue Promo 01.jpg|Ziggs Statue Promo (by Alliance Studio) Ziggs Statue Model 01.jpg|Ziggs Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artist DragonFly Studio) Ziggs Statue Model 02.jpg|Ziggs Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artist DragonFly Studio) Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Concept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Summoner's Code Update 01.png|Ziggs "Summoner's Code" Promo Ziggs Titan Render.jpg|Titan Ziggs Unused Model (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Ziggs Unused Grenade concept.jpg|Grenadier Ziggs Unused Concept Punches and Plants cover 02.png|"Punches and Plants" Cover (by Riot Contracted Artist Risu) Ziggs MadScientist Concept 01.jpg|Mad Scientist Ziggs Concept Ziggs Major Concept 01.jpg|Major Ziggs Concept (by Riot Artist Kirsten Zirngibl) Ziggs SnowDay Concept 01.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Ziggs SnowDay Model 01.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Ziggs SnowDay Model 02.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Ziggs SnowDay Model 03.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Ziggs SnowDay Splash Concept 01.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Splash Concept (by Riot Artist James Strehle) Ziggs PoolParty Promo.png|Pool Party Ziggs Promo Ziggs MasterArcanist Concept 01.jpg|Master Arcanist Ziggs Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Ziggs MasterArcanist Model 01.jpg|Master Arcanist Ziggs Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Yordle Camp Promo.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Yordle Camp Promo Concept 01.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo Concept (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 Promo Ziggs BattleBoss Concept 01.jpg|Battle Boss Ziggs Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Ziggs BattleBoss Model 01.jpg|Battle Boss Ziggs Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ziggs Arcade Blast Thunderdome 2017.jpg|Thunderdome 2017: Ziggs Arcade Blast Ziggs Arcade Blast Thunderdome 2017 Concept 01.jpg|Thunderdome 2017: Ziggs Arcade Blast Concept (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Odyssey 2018 Promo Ziggs SugarRush Concept 01.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Ziggs SugarRush Concept 02.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Ziggs SugarRush Concept 03.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Ziggs SugarRush Concept 04.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Ziggs SugarRush Concept 05.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Ziggs SugarRush Concept 06.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Ziggs SugarRush Concept 07.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Ziggs SugarRush Model 01.png|Sugar Rush Ziggs Model |-|Summoner Icons= Champie Ziggs profileicon.png|Champie Ziggs Doom Icon of Doom profileicon.png|Doom Icon of Doom Mirror Mode profileicon.png|Mirror Mode Nemesis Draft old profileicon.png| Nemesis Draft old2 profileicon.png| Nemesis Draft profileicon.png|Nemesis Draft Mechs vs Minions profileicon.png|Mechs vs Minions Ziggs Poro Icon.png|Ziggs Poro Battle Boss Ziggs profileicon.png|Battle Boss Ziggs Odyssey Ziggs profileicon.png|Odyssey Ziggs Odyssey Recruit profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Odyssey Veteran profileicon.png|Odyssey Veteran Odyssey Recruiter Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruiter Badge Odyssey Recruit Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Badge Sugar Rush Ziggs Border profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Ziggs Border Sugar Rush Ziggs Chroma profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Ziggs Chroma |-|Ward Skins= Mechs vs Minions Ward.png|Mechs vs Minions Space Lizard Ward.png|Space Lizard Gold Space Lizard Ward.png|Gold Space Lizard |-|Emotes= Gonna Be A Blast Emote.png|Gonna Be A Blast LoL Facebook Icon 22.png|Ziggs (Facebook) Odyssey Recruit Emote.png|Odyssey Recruit Odyssey Veteran Emote.png|Odyssey Veteran de:Ziggs/Development Category:Ziggs Category:Champion development